


Mikhail

by RavenHowl



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Katsuki Yuuri, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anxiety, Anxious Katsuki Yuuri, Anxious Yuri Plisetsky, Bakayuri, Day 3 : Conflicts, Day 7 : Insecurities, Discussion, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Mpreg, Insecurities, Kissing, M/M, Mpreg, My two babies, Newborn Children, Omega Yuri Plisetsky, Omegaverse, Original Character(s), Parenthood, YuriYuu, Yuruuriweek2017, alternative universe, love them so much, yuruuriweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 08:30:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11459865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenHowl/pseuds/RavenHowl
Summary: Day 3 : "Conflicts" and Day 7 : "Insecurities"For the Yuruuri Week 2017They have been dating for more than three years now and they want to build a real family together. However, are they ready for the new responsibilities and hardship that will come with it?





	Mikhail

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour fellow readers,  
> It's me again for the Yuruuri Week 2017 with the third (discussion, hurt/comfort) and seventh (anxiousness) prompt. At first, it was supposed to be only for the "Conflicts" day but it went in a different way and slowly became something that I could post for the "Insecurities" day.  
> It's an Omegaverse so if you don't like it, don't read it.  
> I refer to Yurio as "dad" and Yuuri as "father"  
> Remember that English is not my native language. I apology for any grammar mistakes.

The room was surrounded in a complete silence, heavy, stifling and unbearable as the man was watching the two sleeping forms in front of him, quiet breaths rising in the thick atmosphere of the room, their expression peaceful while he seemed worried about something, their bodies covered by a light white blanket, chest moving up and down in a synchronized rhythm, and nothing would have disturbed the perfect sight if it wasn't for the questions that were bothering him since two hours ago, a headache coming along and anxiousness eating his happiness little by little just like a rabbit nibbling at his carrot. If you thought about it seriously, there was nothing to stress about. But for him, it was a difficult matter and since his partner was actually resting soundly on the one sized bed, sweat still running down the side of his face after all the efforts he had given to realize that miracle, he had to think about it on his own, biting down on his nail as a result, looking at his treasures one at a time, sighing heavily when he tried to tell himself that it could wait a little more.

After three and a half year of dating, Yuuri had decided that it was time to move together with his future fiance, leaving the beautiful and isolated town of Hasetsu to come to the giant and full of life city of St-Petersburg, and after just two months more, they had chosen to do it without a condom to celebrate their last victory as professional skater, thinking it was time to build their own family. Although they had been mentally ready to welcome a little boy or girl inside their cosy nest, the Japanese Alpha having found a job pretty quickly as a sports teacher in an elementary school, they hadn't been aware of everything that would come along with it, like picking up a name before the birth, and when Yuri had entered his last month of pregnancy, they had shared a surprised look when the doctor had asked about it, smiling gently while they had shaken their head to say 'no'.

That small talk with that person had lead to something far more complicated then the ravenette had expected, especially because his Omega mate had been going through a lot of mood swings during the past ninety days, and it had ended with both pairs growling at each other, conflicted over what name they should choose for their baby, knowing that it would be a boy should have made thing a bit easier, Yuuri apologizing to his boyfriend when he would use his superiority as an Alpha against him, not wishing to be that kind of husband. In the end, they hadn't been able to agree with each of their propositions, the two that came out the most being Dmitri and Hisoka, a Russian and Japanese name, and even though they had their reasons to go for these ones, the older male saying that he should be the one to choose because he had traveled all the way to his home to be with Yurio and the latter reminding him that he had been the one carrying the baby during nine months, suffering the kicks and nausea each passing day, they didn't want to lose against the other like when they were rivals on the rink, staying stubborn about their decisions.

Why couldn't they find a common ground?

When he looked at other couple, it didn't seem that hard to pick up a name?

So why was it so difficult?

The blond stirred in his bed as he woke up from his welcomed and comfortable sleep, eyes fluttering open to get used to the weak light that entered through the closed curtains, illuminating the room enough to be able to see where you were going, and a groan passed the borders of his lips when he tried to sit down, pushing on his trembling arms to find the best position, frowning at the pain in his back. In an instant, Yuuri was at his side, helping him up, soothing the twenty-two years old man with kind words, gentle caress and a loving kiss on the forehead, and forgot about his previous doubts, focusing his thoughts entirely on his tired lover. Brushing a strand out of his face to place it behind his pale ear, the ravenette stared at his angelic face with a smile, waiting for him to say something or ask for anything, and felt a sense of relief washed over him as he took his fingers in his hand, putting pressure on it in a reassuring way and receiving an answer not long after. He hadn't been able to talk to him since the delivery, the Russian losing consciousness because of the hard labour he had gone through, and his partner hadn't left his side since then, refusing to take some fresh air after all this even when the nurse ordered him to when she came back with their child, bathed and dressed in the blue pyjamas they had bought him. At his surprise, the newborn had inherited of his thick black hair, chubby face and round body, and had nothing in common with his dad.

Well, at least, he would have his green-blue eyes, right?

Yuuri was pulled out of his thoughts again when the member under his palm tried to move away, still shaking a bit, and went to the small bed beside his own, where their son was laying innocently, arms and legs spread like butterfly's wings, not disturbed by the gaze he was receiving. At that moment, for the first time, Yurio was the first one to break the silence.

"He is beautiful ... He took everything after you, it seems. All eyes will be on him when he will get older."

"But you gave him the most magnificent part of you. Your eyes."

"Shut up Katsudon ..." He answered in a whisper, blushing madly at the compliment.

"Yura, you'll have to control yourself with your cursing habit. I don't want our child to take that from you!"

"Yeah, yeah! I get it! No curses. Anything else master?"

The older male pouted at the question, not liking the joke about his status since there had been a lot of problems lately with Omega being overpowered by uncontrollable Alpha, and he crossed his arms over his chest to show that he wasn't really pleased by the statement. His glasses slid along the bridge of his nose and he had to push them up again so they won't fall on the clean tiled floor. Not wanting to be overwhelmed by the silence again, the pork cutlet lover decided to engage the discussion again about the name of their child, the nametag around his ankle being completely blank and took a deep breath to be sure he would be calm enough to talk about it. He wasn't the type to get angry but sometimes, he would raise his voice a bit too much and it had affected his beloved in more than one way.

"What are we going to do about his name? The doctor and nurse asked me about it after you passed out, but I wasn't able to answer them and they explained that it could wait until we leave the hospital ... But I can't wait anymore."

"We already discussed it and you are the one that rejected my proposition. I have nothing more to say ..."

"Wait, you can't accuse me of wanting to be the one to give him a name! He is also my son."

"If you want to start an argument again, I don't want to be part of it."

"It's not my intention. I just, argh, I just want it to be the right decision! He will carry that burden all his life ..." He stated while intertwining his fingers in front of him, staring at the younger male with a serious expression on his face.

"If he doesn't like it, he'll just have to change it when he'll be older."

Seeing that it was going nowhere, the Japanese began to feel the anger growing in the pit of his stomach, bubbling up like the lava inside a volcano ready to explode, and bit down on his lower lip to control himself. It wasn't the time nor the place to use his voice to make things clear between them.

He wasn't that kind of Alpha.

He wasn't that kind of Alpha.

He wasn't that kind of Alpha.

"Why does it look like you don't care about the future of our child? You wanted it almost more than me and now, it's like you want to get rid of it as soon as possible!"

At that, the Omega turned his head toward the man he loved the most, for who he had abandoned his career as a pro skater to be able to raise their future child, and a pained and shocked expression crossed his delicate features, eyes glistening with little tears as the remark impacted his mood more than he would have thought, his sensitivity being higher since he had just given birth, and a quiet sob escaped his tight throat when he opened his mouth to defend himself, showing what pride he had left him while the other had crushed a lot of it already.

"How can you say that? Do you think I am that kind of person? How can you talk about me like I was some sort of cruel stepdad?" He muttered with difficulties, holding back his sniffles and sobs. "Have you such a low opinion of me?"

When he understood what he had just said to his beautiful and vulnerable lover, too focused on not using his social authority to make him bend the knee to think about his words, a troubled look appeared on his face and his mouth hung opened as he listened to what his mate had to say, spitting all the things he had kept to himself until now, guided by his sadness and the medicine that the doctors had given him to stay calm after the birth.

"I was so happy when you told me that you wanted to have a child with me ... I was still so anxious and confused that you would choose me over Viktor, since you were a big fan of him since you were a child, and your proposition gave me so much confidence that I couldn't think of a name for our baby. You are my everything Yuuri! I lost my dedushka last year and if it wasn't for you and Beka, I think I wouldn't be here by now!"

Yuri paused in his monolog, wiping his eyes with the sleeve of his gown, taking a shaking breath as he cursed silently, and didn't dare to look at the person beside him, too afraid to see something like disgust or disappointment in his brown orbs. Twiddling his thumbs, the blond seemed to debate with himself and the Japanese was unable to say anything to end his confession. After all, it was his fault if the youngster was in this state.

"Having a child with you is the most beautiful and amazing thing that could happen to me ... I'm just so ... I don't know how to react to all the things that have been happening to me for the past nine months and, finding a name to our baby was the last of my worries at that time. I don't know, Yuuri! I didn't have the chance to be with my parents when I was a child! I don't know what it feels like to be someone's son and I don't have anyone to turn to learn all these things. Lilia and Yakov aren't expert either but they helped me a lot through my pregnancy, just like Beka who asked his mother and Chris who told me what he had learned when he became a father too ... I have no knowledge about parenthood and I'm scared ... I'm scared to be a failure as a dad!"

A silent cry escaped him as he hid his face in his palms, muffling his shameful sobs and sneezing, and his shoulders began to tremble as everything fell onto him like a big rock over his weak body. Suddenly, the man next to him decided to stand up and sit down on the bed in front of him, putting his hands against his arms to caress them in a calming way, keeping quiet while the boy finished what he had to say.

"I want to find the right name for our baby. It has to be something beautiful that we pick up together but I don't know ... It's a responsibility that I'm not willing to take because I'm afraid to be wrong. I don't want to be hated by my own child because I chose something ridiculous or strange ... That's why I'm so indecisive. I'm so scared Katsudon ..."

When he knew that the monologue was finally coming to an end, Yuuri opened his arms widely to welcome the little and fragile body against him, hugging his boyfriend with all his might, trying to send calming vibes through their physical contact, humming a song which was, he had learned with time, the one that Nikolai would sing to his grandson to appease his nightmares at night. Since his death, it had become the only way to help Yuri when he would have a difficult night or what could be described as a panic attack. How weird to see that the one who had had such problems before was Yuuri, needing comfort from his parents, sister, Viktor or Yuri, and that now, it was the same person that would support him every time he had one, who needed his help to get through his insecurities. Somehow, it wasn't that bad to be the one to give comfort this time, even though he was the cause of all this mess, and he would lie if he said that he didn't find him adorable like this, crying and reaching for him when he would usually be rude or too selfish to even care about others. The latter had begun to cry even harder when he felt the pleasant warmth enveloped him in a comfortable cocoon, the scent of his mate overwhelming him completely, fingers digging into his dark blue shirt like it was the only thing that he could hang onto, trembling without restraint, taking short and hard breaths that couldn't help him to relax, and begged for the ravenette to help him get through this, to tell him that they will be okay, that he will be enough as a dad, to chase his pain away.

And he did.

"I have no confidence as well Yura but I'll try my best to give our child the family he deserves. I'm sorry for saying those horrible things ... I didn't mean to hurt you or make you doubt about your own capacity. Because I'm anxious as well. I don't know what it's like to be a parent either and even though Mari or my mother gave me a lot of advice, I'm still worried about many things. But it will work out, I'll assure you! We are together and we will do this together! So, don't keep these thoughts inside next time and tell me about it, especially when it's that bad. Okay?"

The other didn't answer and preferred to just nod at his affirmation, releasing his cloth a bit from his powerful grasp. Yuuri separated their bodies to be able to look at his messy face, covered in tears, entirely flushed and red eyes lowered in shame, and forced a finger under his chin to make him look up at his own anxious expression. The Alpha leaned toward him, brushing their lips together before sealing a passionate kiss, and silenced his terrors and questions in that little exchange, erasing the droplets with his thumbs, hearing a moan escaped between their two mouths. Soon, it became messy and a battle engaged as their tongued tried to take down the other, but a loud whine interrupted them as it turned into something that they shouldn't be doing in the hospital.

As they lowered their gaze toward the small bed where their son was sleeping, the fated pairs were surprised to see him awake, grasping at the air in front of him, whimpering silently with his eyes tightly closed, and understood that the little one was certainly hungry since he hadn't had a meal in a while now. The new father climbed down the large couch and went to the other, caressing the round cheek with his index, before taking him into his arms carefully, lulling him quietly as he gave him to his dad. He supported Yuri's left member when he took the child, because he was still a bit weak and upset, and sat down beside him to reassure both of them so they would be comfortable. The Russian removed one part of his gown to let one of his nipples out, his upper torso having become bigger with time, the nutritious milk that the baby would be needing flowing through the pinky flesh, and the unamed son didn't waste more time to trap it between his lips and sucking hungrily on it.

"I'm sure that he will be as hot-headed and straightforward as you" The four-eyed man whispered as he let his fingers go through the thick black hair that matches his own.

"At least, he will be able to find his own path! It would be good if he had your cooking skill though ..."

"Ahahaha! And your taste in clothing."

The two men chuckled to themselves as they watched the newborn feed himself quietly, sometimes pausing in his work to regain his energy, and suddenly, Yuuri had an idea to resolve their problem, kissing his boyfriend on the temple. He liked it a lot and he knew that the blond wouldn't be against it.

"What about Mikhail?"

"Uh? What are you saying?" He asked while removing some hair from his forehead.

"Our son's name. What do you think about Mikhail? I heard it on television a few days ago. It's Russian and I kinda love it. Sounds good, right?"

When he heard the name come out of his father's mouth, the newborn let go of his meal and giggled joyfully, showing that he liked it a lot himself, and a gasp escaped from Yuri's mouth as he saw the beautiful smile on the little one's face, understanding what he wanted to tell him through their bond. A warm feeling spread through his system as he watched his beloved shed tears of happiness, leaning his head against his shoulder for support, and he guessed that the blond had accepted his proposition just like the baby did a second ago. So, with a large and warm hand, he embraced his family and muttered in a welcoming tone.

"Goodmorning my precious Mikhail ..."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it~  
> Don't forget to tell me what you thought about it! It's the best way to help me improve my writing skills ;^)


End file.
